


【魔禁/一上 ABO】 献祭(下)

by michile



Series: 【一上】短篇集 [3]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, POV Original Character, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michile/pseuds/michile
Summary: ※背景的时间线：妹妹篇前后，但已遭魔改※ABO背景，可能涉及轻微生子描写※ooc绝对有、全文欢脱
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Series: 【一上】短篇集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833568
Kudos: 2





	【魔禁/一上 ABO】 献祭(下)

一方通行看着怀里的上条当麻，就这样毫无防备的睡着了，不禁感到又好气又好笑。

他停下了自己的脚步，用指腹摩娑着怀里omega的脸颊，得到的响应是细小的『嗯！～』呻吟声，更让他无奈。

他对着睡着的上条当麻低喃着：「…..你这个omega真的很没神经欸！…..」

敢情上条当麻是忘了上星期的事，忘了他一方通行也是个想要上他的混蛋了吗？！又或者是说，上条当麻的内心中，早已默许了这件事？….如果是这样的话，那就太好了！

随即，他笑了起来，笑得非常的邪肆。

记得又如何？！忘了又如何？！他到底接不接受又如何？！

现在，这可爱又迷人的omega落到了他的手中，那么，等待着他的命运只有一个。

那就是为他所有，被他咬、被他操、被他标记，他还要他的当麻为他诞下一个又一个可爱的孩子，omega的里里外外，将会彻彻底底地属于他！

别想逃啊！当麻！上一次已经放过你一次了，现在你又落入了我的手中，没有理由再放过你了！

你是我的omega…..你永远也只能属于我的….招惹了我….就献出你的所有吧！

想到这样美好的景象，一方通行又再度低头的看着怀中的omega，用极为癫狂的眼神，随即，他轻轻在怀中人的嘴角偷了个香，然而浅尝辄止太亏待自己，所以一方通行又在他嘴角重重的咬出了血。

「…..嗯！～....痛～」享受着怀里的人那可爱的呼痛呻吟，一方通行卷着舌灵活的舔干净了omega那些美味的血，「当麻…..我的老婆…呵！…..」

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

上条当麻是在燥热与酥麻这两种感觉交错下，被强迫唤醒的。

醒来的他，还没搞清楚是怎么回事，就被一股直冲脑门的强烈快感给弄到口吐淫浪：「呀啊！……啊！不要啊～」天….天啊！这还是他吗？

这...这什么声音！他.....他变的好奇怪啊！…..不过！感觉好....好棒喔！！

此时此刻，他的内心以及理智正因为那天外飞来的快感助攻下，被欲望迅速攻占着领土，心理对于渴求性爱的声音是一声比一声强烈啊！

为此，他在内心不禁崩溃吶喊：「天啊！也太不知羞耻了吧！」并为此红了双颊！

一方通行从对方的腿间抬起头来，看到的便是这一副美好的景象。

只见心上人一脸失神的仰着头，脸颊红通通，嘴巴微开喘着气，嘴角不自觉的流下了口涎，增添了一丝淫靡。

而当麻嘴里虽然说着「不要啊！….不要！」下半身却彻底出卖了他。

他荡漾的不停扭着、晃着，甚至于张开的双腿，那脚趾头都舒爽的弯了起来。

见足了这样令人兽血沸腾的美景，一方通行邪笑了起来，衬着刚刚被喷满脸的白液，他缓缓地爬了上去，双腿相当有劲道的夹着上条当麻的腰，捧起了还没回过神、喘个不停的omega的脸，逼迫他双眼看着他。

而上条当麻简直羞愤的要死，他当然知道一方通行脸上那些白浊的液体是什么，也知道弄出这些的….是谁…呜呜不就是我吗？！

矜持一点啊！上条当麻！！！

然而，一方通行像是看出了omega那薄弱的坚持一般，他伸出了红艳的舌头，缓慢的舔过了嘴边那些溅上的液体，这个动作，很成功的蛊惑了纯情不已的omega。

“砰！砰！砰！” omega的心儿像打鼓一般，发出激昂以及不容忽视的声音，足以可见这幅景象给他带来了多大的影响力。

在上条当麻的眼里，那条舌头此时像极了一条蛇信子，而一方通行，就像是一条顶着妖异红瞳的蛇妖，强大、残忍…..又迷人的蛇妖。

是的！迷人！

这两个字其实并不陌生，因为早在一个星期前的那场打斗，上条当麻对于一方通行就有这样的感想了，只是当时因为立场的问题，他总不可能当场说出吧！

只是没想到，才隔了一个星期，他就落到了一方通行手上了。…..现在的我在他的眼中…就是他的猎物吧？！

上条当麻有种强烈的感觉，今夜的他….注定逃不掉了….

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

面对着omega那夹杂着羞意的目光，一方通行不禁发出了一声嘲笑，「呵！….当麻宝贝！多.谢.招.待….味道非常棒呢！」

上条当麻慌乱的摇着头，拼命的否认，「哪里棒了！那种….那种东西怎么….怎么会好吃？！你…你有病吧！」

「喔～这样啊！那么，就让你亲自感觉一下好不好吃吧！」说罢， 一方通行便俯下身去，吻住了还在陷入慌乱中的上条当麻。

事发突然，上条当麻来不及作任何反应，便被狡猾的一方通行给攻城略地了，「唔！……..啊哈….别！……唔唔！……」呜呜！我的初吻就这样没了…..

一时间，房间弥漫着的是情色不已的『啧啧！』水声，还有越发浓郁又甜腻的信息素。

…..可恶！要不是被手铐铐住了….还有这可恶的信息素….我怎么会….

上条当麻一边被吻的心慌意乱，一边分神的看着现在的『悲惨』处境，只见他的双手、双腿都被大大的张开，被铁链拴牢在了床柱的四边(居然有床柱！)，而或许是为了方便动作，每边铁链的长度其实都很长，起码在床上翻来翻去是没问题的。

另外，他身处的空间处弥漫着超高浓度的alpha信息素，躺着的大床也是诡异的弥漫着高浓度alpha的味道，这些味道编织成了一张无形的、牢固的禁锢网，让上条当麻这个omega根本动弹不得，只能像现在这样全身发软，任由一方通行对他为所欲为！

那个令他着迷的铃兰花香…嗯！～感觉好晕.....可是很棒啊！…不不！他才没有着迷！……他为什么要为一方通行这个下三滥色胚着迷？！

上条当麻羞愤的瞪着疯狂的一方通行，在心里暗自吐槽着：「还真是逃脱了一群禽兽，却又落入了魔掌中！」

……他怎么这么笨！一星期前就知道一方通行对自己有变态的欲望，怎么可以因为他救了他，就这么毫无防备的让他抱，甚至还进到他的家中？！

上条当麻….你真是没救了！

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

就在上条当麻疯狂的在心里不断忏悔，自己有多么的蠢时，一直俯在他身上的一方通行又开始不安分了起来。

他更加热烈的侵犯着心上人的嘴，他的唇舌模仿着野兽交合般的节奏，且越来越下流，那些带有性暗示意味浓厚的动作，不停进行挑逗，而纯情不已的Omega哪受得了这些，不多时，上条当麻便瞇着双眼，欢快地动起的自己的舌头，与一方通行交缠得难分难舍。

渐渐被挑起得熊熊欲火，加上天生就拥有的，那属于Omega渴望Alpha的天性，让上条当麻热情的迎合了起来之外，他的内心深处那越来越渴望与人交媾的淫荡想法，又更加强烈了一些….

一方通行为此相当开心，果然没错，心上人也是能接受自己的嘛！….话说早在一星期前，他就看出当麻其实对自己也有所渴求的，所以当麻宝贝！你就认命的做我的Omega吧！

漫长的激吻，就在仰头退开下结束，原本就羞愤不已的上条当麻在看见两人的唇舌竟然拉起了一丝淫靡，更是羞到无法自拔，他连忙别开头大叫：「够了吧！....你还不赶快松开我！」

一方通行则是轻笑了起来，「当麻！....我的Omega...你真是健忘，不觉得.....这手铐很有「亲切感」吗？！」

上条当麻举起自己的手，看了看铐住自己的手铐，一脸震惊！

「难…..难道说….你那一天被押去风纪委员那时…趁机偷过来的？！」原来一方通行这混账，一星期之前就有预谋了？！

一方通行笑得更加欢快，「哈哈！你想起来了吧！当麻宝贝！我本来是想要把这些手铐用在折磨你这件事上.....但我....我现在觉得把你变成我的人比折磨报复你….还要美妙啊！哈哈！」

说完，他刻意的靠向上条当麻的耳根，轻轻吹起了气，满意的看着敏感到不行的omega耳根子瞬间通红，接着，他又调戏的伸舌舔着他的脸颊，并隔着衣服轻揉着他胸前的两颗乳珠，瞇着眼看着那颤抖得更加欢快的身体。

…..啧啧！这敏感度....

一方通行可以非常肯定，这样一副骚到不行的身体，再稍微挑逗一下….肯定会玩得相当愉快！....梦中的那些…他一定要让它成真！

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

『喀啦喀啦！』上条当麻开始挣扎了起来，也不管手铐与手腕的摩擦已经破皮流血了，他就是死命的挣扎了起来！

….不行！我得快逃…...不能让一方通行这变态得逞！

上条当麻有种预感，要是任由自己的欲望去响应一方通行，他会彻底失去自我的！......

这时，跨坐在上条当麻身上的一方通行，更是使劲的压下那开始不安分的身体，随后，他强硬地抓起上条当麻的头发，逼着对方双眼正视着他，一边在心里暗叹对方的头发竟然意外的柔软顺滑，一边用充满磁性的嗓音出声威胁，「想逃走？！你最好仔细考虑一下后果！」

上条当麻这时停止了挣扎，他颤抖的问着：「你....你是什么意思？！」

恶魔吐出了饱含着剧毒的低语，「御.版.美.琴…..你帮得了她一次，还能帮的了她第二次吗？」一句话，化做这世界上最强的利刃，狠狠得扎向了上条当麻，让他再也动弹不得！

一方通行心里很清楚，对付他的当麻宝贝，用能力、用刀械都没办法让他屈服的，能够让他屈服的，便是他的善良了，而他确信，凭借着一星期前，当麻那不顾自身的发情所带来的影响也要帮超电磁炮的态度，用超电磁炮来威胁最有效！

……别怪我啊！当麻宝贝！谁叫我是这么想要得到你呢！......

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

上条当麻或许没有过人的超能力，也没有lv5那样超强的大脑，但是他的理解能力并不弱！

一方通行在威胁他，而且是相当有力的威胁，如果自己不能让他尽兴，他就要与那些居心叵测的研究所合作，做出其他惨无人道的实验，而身为lv5的放电妹，很有可能未来又会被盯上。

不对！以一方通行的个性，他一定会针对放电妹！

而上条当麻，他的确没有办法每次都能确实帮到他人，他充其量只不过是个lv0，除去右手之外，又有什么力量可以保护的了他人？！发情的时候，他甚至连自己都无法自保！

他沙哑的回问一方通行：「你想要我是吗？！」

「是啊！你早点死心，好好地回应我吧！」

看着一脸委屈的上条当麻，一方通行感到自己的裤头简直快硬爆了。

天啊！他的当麻现在的表情真的好性感，是他梦中没出现过的表情，一脸不甘混合着羞意，澄澈的一双眼荡着一波水光！

这样的美好风情，让他不禁把它对比之前花大价钱买的那些omega，然后一方通行发现，根本没有可比性！

之前那些人，的确有装委屈无辜，想靠这样的把戏来挑起他的欲望，但是那些做作献媚的手段，不论当时还是现在，都只会让他觉得无聊罢了。然而当麻不一样，他的委屈、他的不甘，就连他微皱的眉头…..所有的所有，只会化做他操他的动力！

该死！骚成这样！他今天非把这个Omega操上一整晚！不！最好他的当麻从此下不了床，这样更棒！

就在一方通行分心的想着，该怎么料理他的心上人时，上条当麻此时又出声了，他一脸哀求的看着一方通行：「我....我可以答应跟你上床，但是，可不可以不要现在呢？」

见到一方通行没有任何表示，上条当麻又继续求着：「拜托！今天真的不行！只要不是今天，我都可以陪你的！」

今天是他的排卵日....又偏偏因为特殊的身体体质，上条当麻不能服下避孕药还有堕胎药…不然很可能会从此不孕！....最好的办法….就是避开今天啊！

他和一方通行不过就是一夜情…就算他事后可以接受孩子的存在，而把孩子生下来，但是一方通行应该不想要额外的麻烦吧！….

想到这里，上条当麻不禁感到莫名的心痛…..

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

然而，上条当麻终究太单纯了，他更是小看了一方通行对他的执着！

一方通行这时面无表情地拿出了一个单子，轻声的开口问道：「原因是因为这个？」上条当麻凑近了发现，这不就是稍早时从医生手里接过的关于他的第二性别体质的检测单吗？！

上条当麻急忙大喊：「对！没错！所以今天就算了吧！……我们…..我们只是一夜情而已！你不会想要孩子这样的累赘吧？！…..我也不想要用孩子来…..来逼你负责！」

说完，上条当麻又是一阵难过的低下头。

…..到底是为什么？！提到『一夜情』三个字，我就觉得很痛苦！….

一方通行此时依旧面无表情，却拿着检测单，一一的念出里面的关键词：「排卵日为第二段发情？！….受孕率高达95%以上？！….哈！有趣！太有趣了！….当麻宝贝！今天刚好就是你的…所谓的排卵日？」

上条当麻缓缓的点了头。

「而你拼命的阻止我，就是为了避免留下意外…..留下那个束缚我们彼此的….意外？！」

上条当麻再度点了头，表情却变得更加难过！

而一方通行此时用更加轻柔的嗓音问道：「那如果我非要用孩子来束缚你呢？」

上条当麻一脸震惊的看向他，然后随即想到了什么可怕的可能性，他激动地回道：「不行！….不可以！….孩子….我们只是一夜情啊！孩子是无辜的啊！你不要有这念头好吗？！」到了最后一句，上条当麻委屈的都要哭出来了！

之后，又是好一段沉默！

就在上条当麻以为对方默不作声，是打算放过他时，一方通行突然倾身向前，用无法挣脱的力度捏上Omega的后颈，并在他耳边发出了一道相当危险的宣言：「一.夜.情？你以为过了今夜之后，就能摆脱我了？！」

想都别想！他才不想要一夜情！他要的，是跟当麻的夜夜情啊！！

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

之后，一方通行快速且用力的咬上了Omega的腺体，并且，挟带着前所未有的高浓度信息素袭来，进行着最为粗暴的占有！

他现在很生气！非常生气！这个Omega从头到尾都认为，自己是个只会与人玩玩的渣宰，他还把『一夜情』三个字讲的这么理所当然！

所以说，今天能答应自己一夜情，之后也能另外跟一个垃圾上床是吗？！

开什么国际玩笑！！

想到这里，一方通行更加用力的啃咬着脆弱的腺体，嗜虐心突起的他，还不断用他尖利的虎牙，反复的摩擦着那被咬破的伤口。

上条当麻痛的只能无助的呻吟求饶，「啊啊！........痛.....呜呜！不...停下....好痛！....呜！.....真的好痛！....啊～......啊啊～」….他就这样....就这样被标记了！

然而，身为Omega的他，根本毫无反抗之力，面前的Alpha毫无节制的释放着自己的信息素，还有他的啃咬是这么的霸道、这么的有力…..

上条当麻此时此刻了解，一方通行是认真的，这个Alpha今天非要彻底占有他不可，而身为Omega的他，那内心一直渴望Alpha的他，面对着如此强势粗暴的标记，他只能乖乖的敞开自己的所有，任由对方予取予求。

噢不！这样似乎太轻描淡写了！

事实上，上条当麻这时才知道，自己这具Omega身体有多么的淫荡，对于Alpha有多么的渴望，最大的证据便是，在刚刚一连串的暴力标记过后，他的身体变得相当不对劲，不但更加敏感，抖个不停，不只如此，他还感觉自己的全身热呼呼的，后面那羞于启齿的地方….呜呜快停下….别再….别再流了！….

同时，上条当麻还很明显地感觉到，自己原本的苹果香瞬间被浓烈的铃兰香给包覆，根本毫无抵抗，应该说，连自己的信息素也比自己的理智还早一步背叛，献媚似的与对方的铃兰花香交融，成为了花香之下的一点酸甜味。

他很清楚了解，这到底意味着着什么！这是Omega表示臣服的开端，上条当麻一边微喘着一边低喃着：「……..所有物吗…..」

这三个字真的很贴切！因为标记过后，上条当麻竟然发现，连自己的内心想法都彻底改变了，他能感受的到那原本的一丝抗拒心已经消失，取而代之的，是他的Omega本能！

他甚至能听的到心底的某些声音正主宰着他：『臣服于一方通行吧！』、『好好的取悦自己的Alpha！』….甚至是『好好的为他诞下孩子』，上条当麻发现，这些想法竟让他无法自拔！

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

这就是AO与生俱来的吸引力吗？！上条当麻不知道，他只知道，从今以后，自己再也没有办法反抗一方通行了！

要怎么反抗？！用这具光是闻到花香味就发软的身体吗？

然而，当臣服的念头充斥全身之后，随之而来的便是Omega压抑许久的情欲一并迸发，上条当麻的Omega身体渴了太久了，从第二性征分化开始便从未满足过的情欲，到今天排卵期的加强，这些欲念，在被标记的这时候，就像决堤的潮水向着上条当麻涌了过来。

他感觉到，此刻他的身体，像被无数的小电流所不停的肆虐一般，酥麻感充斥其身，这让他颤抖的更加厉害了，喘气喘的更大声了！

『啊！～……啊！～』喘息、浪叫，这些令人羞耻不已的淫荡行为，正违背着上条当麻的理智运作着，被无数的渴望所洗礼的他，若是这幅模样映入『正在忙』的一方通行的眼中，大概只有『骚』这个字能够形容。

而那原本闪着坚毅的光芒的眼睛的omega，他的眼睛也被一片欲雾所垄罩，现在，充斥着上条当麻的只有淫欲，第二性征的天性完全释放，要他这个人履行从未履行过的『义务』，加上今天正好是他的绝佳受孕的时刻，两种渴求袭来，原本就对一方通行有着一丝说不清道不明的感觉的omega，毫无招架之力。

他脑中只想着：『……想要！好想要！......一方通行快满足我吧！....他是我的Alpha……我的老公啊！.......啊啊！一方通行！….』

无法自拔。

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

当肆虐够了Omega脆弱的腺体，一方通行终于满意的抬起头，感受着标记后的气息，

在感受到苹果香安分守己的与铃兰香交融，他的一颗心终于落了地。

…..太好了！心上人是他的！也只能是他的....谁也抢不走！他不会让他的当麻被抢走！....

之后，他又看到让他激动不已的景象，他的当麻宝贝之前还在激烈反抗他，现在到是安分了下来，只是用渴求的双眼直勾勾的看着他。

他还不停的喘着气，「….哈...哈啊！一方....好想要～.....」这一类让他激动不已的浪叫不停歇，让他受宠若惊。

不只如此，刚刚才臣服的信息素，那乖巧的苹果香在主人的状态影响之下，变得主动热情，不但浓度加强，还像撒娇似的主动缠上他的铃兰花香。

Omega还无师自通的让信息素带着『干我吧！』的讯息，向Alpha渴求着，就像是一只发情的母兽，抛弃掉理智，放低自己，以全然哀求的姿态，向他的雄兽求交配！

一方通行觉得可惜的想着，早知道咬过当麻之后，他会变的这么乖，他应该早在自己对他有兴趣时，就强行的咬上去算了，要是这样做的话，就能早一点用到他了！可恶啊！

想到自己浪费了一个星期，做了一些无意义的事，一方通行觉得有些恼怒，而他越恼怒，行事就变得更加狂野，最显著的，就是他现在正在对当麻的态度，变得更加……像个坏蛋！

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

『嘶啦！』响应着一直热情如火求爱的Omega，Alpha暴力的撕碎了他的衬衫，撕完了，还笑得一脸邪恶，宛如标准的强奸犯正在肆虐无辜少女的嘴脸。

「怎么样？！这下我真的撕了你的衬衫，真的要上你了呢！...不过你可没立场抓我去吃牢饭了…当麻宝贝～」说完，便急不可耐的低下头去含住了Omega胸前挺立的小乳珠，吸的『啧啧！』出声！

发情的Omega激动的仰头浪叫「啊啊....哈啊啊！....嗯！...嗯啊！另一边….嗯啊～」

生怕一方通行真的漏掉另一边被冷落的乳珠，上条当麻连忙的挺起另一边被冷落的胸部，还热情的送到Alpha嘴边让他舔，「…另一边....拜托嘛！...」

一方通行自然「体贴」的含住了另一边乳珠，而原本被舔到红艳似火的那一颗，则是改用手指拨弄。

不意外的，他收获了Omega更为热情的附和声，「嗯啊....哈....哈啊！....好棒！....嗯....哈啊！....舒...舒服…啊啊！...」

见到他心爱的当麻已经彻底投入这场交媾中，一方通行此时想到了个绝妙主意，虽说没有被证实，但是如果Omega是心甘情愿之下的话，似乎受孕成功的机率会更高呢！..哼！接招吧！

一方通行此时抬起头问着彻底迷乱的Omega，「想不想尝一尝我的肉棒？」说完，他慢条斯理地解开裤头，拉下他的黑色子弹内裤，才刚拉下，一根雄伟狰狞的肉棒，迫不及待的跳出来。

Omega的看着那根尺寸严重不符的肉棒，在心里赞叹的同时，也很讶异于对方明明长相这么秀气，身形还比他纤细，居然有这么大的肉棒...是 Alpha的先天优势吗？！

…..不过….被这么大的肉棒插的话….应该感觉很爽吧！而且会有很多精液...呜呜！好想要....

发情的omega一想到精液的美味，就迫不及待地伸出舌头不停地舔着唇，支配他的本能，不停的鼓动着omega，要榨干Alpha不可！

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

于是，傻呼呼的Omega露出了急切的神色，他哀求着他的Alpha把那雄伟的肉棒放进来，他的小穴都快痒死了，「快给我！....一方....呜呜求你...」

上条当麻此时清晰的感受到，他的后穴有多么饥渴，在看到肉棒之后，原本就湿的要命的它更是欢快的吐出更多的水，还不受控制的一缩一吸的，好难受啊！....

然而一方通行存心不给他的心上人一个痛快，他笑的一脸奸诈，「进去？！这可不行吧！万一让你怀孕怎么办呢？」

然而嘴上这么说，却故意伸出两指伸进Omega的淫洞中抽插着，按摩着，还用上能力，刻意调动当麻体内的电流，在穴内四处游走。

不意外的，上条当麻全身激动的颤抖着，过于巨大的快感让他无助的拼命浪叫着：「啊！！！！.....嗯...嗯啊啊啊！.....不...不要了！....坏..要坏掉了！....啊啊....嗯啊啊啊！....求..求你....啊...呜呜！....」

『噗哧！噗哧！』

房内响着令人脸红心跳的水声，手指的抽插不间断，这样的抽插非但没有缓解上条当麻对于Alpha性器的渴望，他反而更加迫切的想要对方的疼爱！

最后，望着噙着坏笑的一方通行，上条当麻屈服了，他说出了对方想要的那句话：「进来吧！.....怀孕也无所谓！」

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

得逞的Alpha笑得更加开心，「乖！让我好好疼爱你！」说罢，将心上人的大腿张的更开，然后整根没入！

「嗯啊！！！！！！！」饿了许久的后穴终于得到了极致的满足，让上条当麻再度放声浪叫，此时此刻的他，再也没有任何理智、羞耻心，他只是个需要他的Alpha满足的Omega罢了！

一方通行同样也仰头低吼着，他同时也为了这绝妙的感觉而失神。

该死的！这也太爽了吧！又湿又热的…还这么会吸….比梦中还爽快啊！当麻！我要操死你！

他开始大开大合的抽插着，而上条当麻也热情的响应着，叫出的内容越加的淫荡不知羞耻，「啊.！..哈啊！...再来！...啊啊...不要停....喔～...好舒服！….一方....操我！....哈啊啊...！好大啊！...」

见到Omega爽的不知天南地北，一方通行所幸解开了手铐脚铐，就着插入的姿势，抱着Omega一边抽插，一边在房子内游走，而突然的失重感，让Omega只能紧紧的抱着他的Alpha，也让下边的结合更加深入。

“噗哧！噗哧！”随着两人四处的走着，交合的声响也跟着传遍屋内各角落，一方通行此时怜爱的摸着心上人的头，拼命的撒娇着：「当麻你看....这边好空....哈！....哈啊！....我好孤单喔...」

听到一方通行难得脆弱的发言，上条当麻惊讶地望着对方，看到鸽子血一般的红瞳深藏着落寞情绪，他的心里也不禁抽痛了起来，他情不自禁的轻啄着对方的嘴角安慰着他。

闭眼感受着心上人的温暖，一方通行再度开口，「所以当麻...留在我身边...多生几个孩子…让这个家热闹起来吧,,,,」

想着这样的美好未来，一方通行不禁露出不曾有过的灿笑！

人会灿笑是因为感受到快乐，而一方通行已经太久太久...都没有真正快乐过了！

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

上条当麻此时被连续抽插的晕呼呼的，听到一方通行的话，本着『答应就没错』的原则(可恶的Omega体质)，他也只是失神的应答着：「好….嗯啊！....都给你！.....生.....生好多孩子…..啊啊…..嗯….要生….」

而得到心上人首肯的Alpha，激动地抱着他的Omega回房做最后的冲刺，才将对方放下，一方通行收到了更大的惊喜！

因为他发现，Omega原本紧闭的生殖腔，已经打开好等着被Alpha的精液灌溉，他望着他心爱的当麻，却发现，对方已经满脸通红侧过脸去，根本不敢与他对上视线！

开心的Alpha再也不浪费时间的重重顶着，往那紧窄的小口拼命顶入，最后终于胀大成结，死死的卡在了那个小口，一股又一股猛烈且海量的精液，喷发而出，瞬间将那宫腔的每一处浇灌了遍。

而上条当麻抽搐着全身，双腿则是紧紧的环抱着他的Alpha，『嗯～』一声顺从的接受着一方通行排给他滚烫热液，最后，陷入极致高潮的他终于不支的晕睡了过去。

….在意识完全陷入黑暗前，他似乎看见了一方通行如孩子得到心爱玩具般的纯真的微笑….他笑起来真的很好看…应该多笑的….

……………………………………………………………………………………………..待续


End file.
